Sonic's Guardian Angel
by SonicAmy1996
Summary: After Amy being killed the evil, Mephiles the Dark. Will Sonic be able to live on without her, or will he join her on the other side?


**"Sonic, remember. I'll always love you." "Amy! Amy, you can't go! You Can't leave me here alone! Don't die! You can't! I love you Amy!" Amy took her last breath in Sonic's arms. Mephiles' horrible laughter haunted Sonic's head as he faded into the darkness. Sonic was to upset to move. He couldn't think. He was in such shock that he couldn't even cry. Amy Rose, was gone.**

**The rain poured down, creating a sad mood in all the people who loved Amy. She risked her life to save her true love. Everyone left Sonic alone after her funeral. "The roses on her grave are almost as beautiful as her." Sonic sat under the cherry blossom tree where Amy was. He tried to hold his tears but failed. He could've sworn he heard Amy's gentle voice in the branches. A blossom fell into Sonic's hand. It reminded him of her. The memories started flooding back into his mind. he couldn't help but crying again. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Oddly, familiar. But as he turned around, no one was there...**

**"Sonic! I've found you! Now that I have 2 Chaos Emeralds, I can destroy you once and for all!" Eggman was up to his usual scheming. And seeing that Amy was gone, Sonic wasn't going to fight as well and that was just one less little pest to deal with. Or at least, that's what Eggman thought. Sonic used a super spin to attempt to destroy the machine that Eggman built. he was about to destroy it when he thought he saw Amy behind the robot. Distracted, he was knocked against the wall and to the ground.**

**Sonic hit the wall with a loud thump and slammed to the ground. Eggman's robot walked towards him with giant, robotic arms. Sonic couldn't think. Before he knew it, he was passed out. Almost, lifeless. He was badly injured and fading fast as the blood trickled from his head. He was brought to the hospital before Eggman could do any more harm. Sonic was almost half alive when he saw an angelic figure at the foot of his bed. Then in a flash he woke up. As the doctor walked in nervously, his clipboard fell from his hands as he gasped in amazement. "Sonic?! How-how'd you wake up? I would be surprised if you even woke up in two days! How's that?!" Sonic stared in amazement. He remembered the dream of the angel. It looked like Amy. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe she was watching over him. Sonic quickly snapped out of his fantasy to see the doctor talking to him. "We'll need to run a few more tests. You may have to stay for a couple of weeks." Sonic wasn't happy with the news. "A few weeks?! I'm not staying in this cramped up little room for a few weeks!: "Sonic, calm down please!" before he knew it, Sonic was once again passed out. He faded into his dream. Sonic and Amy were sitting together on the beach. The bright orange sun set slowly on the crystal clear, endless sea of waves. But suddenly, it turned into a nightmare. A gigantic waterspout seemed to almost grab the two off the ground and send them flying in opposite directions. Sonic could feel the cold waiter on his body. As he woke up, he realized that the cold water was a nurse attempting to wake him up with a damp cloth. "Sonic, we just finished the last of the tests. Don't try walking and if you need anything, just call us okay hon?" Sonic liked that the nurse was so kind. But the fact that she was constantly calling him 'hon' was really annoying. The second that the nurse walked out, Sonic jumped from his bed and tried to race out the door. Unfortunately, his plan failed miserably and he fell flat on his face. "What the heck did they do to me?" Sonic slid himself back into his bed and looked out the window. "Being immobilized sucks." Sonic complained. "I guess i should be thankful for what the doctors did. But, what if, Amy's spirit is here with here with me?" Sonic had so many questions floating around in his head. He didn't want to think about her but he couldn't help it. As he fell asleep, he thought of Amy one last time.**

**After being in the hospital for almost two weeks, Sonic was almost fully recovered. Unfortunately, he never got any sleep. his mind continued to be flooded by the memory of that cursed day in which took Amy's spirit away. The darkness in Mephiles' soul haunted him. the look in his eyes scarred his mind...**

**Day of Amy's Death**

**Sonic was on his knees. badly bruised and cut up. Mephiles the Dark had risen again and was even more powerful than before. "Puny hedgehog, you think that you can stop me with speed and a power ring? Oh no, no, no. I am Mephiles the Dark! And I show no mercy!" Suddenly, he pulled out a sword. Sonic was against the wall, weak and helpless. He then heard a scream of his name. Everything went black but her shriek rang in his ears as he heard the slash of the blade. As he awoke. his eyes turned to Amy. Stabbed through the chest by the sword. her dress stained with blood and her body weak and defenseless. "You monster! you killed her! You-y-you, NNNOOOOOOO!" Mephiles spoke one last dark, cold sentence from deep beyond any cruel pit of hate. "She never loved you Sonic. She did it to get away from the grasp of you!" He laughed as he faded into the darkness. Sonic sat Amy's bloody body in his arms. She died in her lover's arms. Suddenly Sonic awoke from his nightmare. It was early morning and it was pouring rain outside his window He buried his face in his knees and cried.**

**One Week Later**

**Sonic was finally out of the hospital. He and Tails were sitting in the shop working on the X-Tornado. Sonic couldn't help but notice a small tear roll down Tails' quickly wiped it away and continued his work. Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from behind the shop.**

**Sonic and Tails rushed behind the shop. Not soon after did they discover a chaos emerald. It had somehow fallen out of nowhere. Then it hit them. It was the exact same chaos emerald that Mephiles had the day of Amy's death. just seeing the emerald and remembering that day made Sonic burst out in rage. Tails quickly tried his best to cool him off. "Wait, if the chaos emerald is the thing that crashed, why'd it make such a loud noise?" Tails wondered.**

**Later that day, Sonic and Tails made a shocking discovery while watching the television. Tails switched over to the news and a new report came in. "This is live from station square," announced the reporter, "We just received word that a strange figure was seen flying through the air. He resembles our beloved hero, Sonic the hedgehog. We will keep in contact until further notice." The two friends jumped up from their seats upon hearing Sonic's name. Suddenly, Tails bursted out, "it all makes sense now! The chaos emerald was Mephiles'! He must have landed and left it down here!" Stunned at Tails' logic, Sonic sat with a confused look on his face. Out of nowhere, he passed out.**

**Sonic arrived at the hospital just in time. The gash on his head did some damage so it was important that it was fixed. But the one thing that troubled both Tails and Sonic was the emerald.**

**Sonic once again came out of the hospital. he and Tails were sitting around the house doing nothing. Tails knew how much everything was causing him to suffer so he tried to keep Sonic's mind off of it. Sadly, he could think of nothing but Amy. Tails tried to convince Sonic that it was alright. "Come on, Buddy! It's okay!" Suddenly Sonic rose his voice. "No! No it's not okay! Amy was more than a simple friend. She was...was...the love of my life! She held a big piece of my heart! She was one of the best things that ever happened to me! i feel like I lost part of my soul. I didn't even attempt to help or protect Amy that day. Why does she have any reason to be saving me?! It's not fair to her! I-I can't go on like this Tails. My whole life is a lie and a waste of time now!" With that, he left, leaving Tails guessing one word...**

**Sonic was so depressed about everything that he just couldn't think straight. He didn't even run to calm down. But, every time he went for a walk, he saw a gentle smile or a happy face that made him feel warm on the inside. Soon, these walks were no longer upsetting for Sonic. He actually enjoyed it. for once since the incident, Sonic wasn't upset. Amy was always around him and he could feel her. He still thought of her, he wasn't upset. Still, he longed to his love just one more.**

**About two months after Amy's death, Sonic receives a letter notifying him that he is needed in battle immediately.**

**Sonic stood motionless with the shocking letter in his shaking hands. This war wasn't another quick Shoot 'n' Run with Eggman. This was a full blown battle for the planet. If Sonic didn't help, he and his friends would perish, or be enslaved by the enemy. He knew it was his duty, but after losing Amy... "I have to protect my home. They're all relying on me to help and save them. Amy is gone Sonic! Get over yourself!" Sonic continued to talk ti himself. Finally, all thoughts of Amy were out of his mind, as if they were suddenly deleted.**

**War Zone A-37**

**Sonic took down multiple creatures at once. He sped along the dirt and gravel, jumped up, and slammed three into the ground. Half a dozen small explosions knocked eight to the ground. Sonic fought on. Even with all seven chaos emeralds, Sonic couldn't defeat thousands. He knew what he had to do. The war zone is clear of innocent people but many soldiers remained. After speaking with the General, the two decided that there were no other options but one. As the last truck of soldiers was evacuated, the dropped...the bomb.**

**Thousands of dead, bloody creatures and soldiers lay spread out along the ground. Sonic limp to the control tent to inform the base that all the enemies had has been terminated. Then, as if in slow motion, the shot of a gun pounded in Sonic's ears. He looked down, trembling and weak. the bullet went through his stomach. He turned to see the one who killed Amy. Mephiles the Dark. "Mephiles, you...killed Amy...but you will...never defeat me!" Mephiles laughed then spoke, "What a coincidence seeing you here you little pest. With the so called super hero gone, there will be no one to stop me!" Sonic interrupted Mephiles with a smile on his face. "Oh yeah," he said coughing "check again." The dark spirit looked down in anger and shock. A silver bullet had been shot into his chest. He slowly fell down. His screams of rage started to fade away. sonic fell into a deep sleep. All colors turned to black. His heart beat drifted away until there was nothing left. He was suddenly awakened by a beautiful voice that sent him into a calm, warm feeling. As he slowly awakened, he saw his beloved Amy, standing before him in gold and white. Her angelic smile and glistening eyes put Sonic at ease. The two held hands and walked into a brilliant glow of light. Finally, love has been reunited. Sonic and his Guardian Angel will stay forever in peace.**


End file.
